A Bolt Out Of The Blue
by FairyLilly1
Summary: A chance meeting on a train develops a little more for Seto Kaiba. A one shot story might be continued


Being Late Is Not Always A Bad Thing (Seto Kaiba One Shot Lemon)

**A Bolt Out OF The Blue (Seto Kaiba One Shot Lemon)**

(Seto's POV) How the heck did you find yourself in this mess? Everything and anything just went wrong, your phone battery died, your limo broke down and now you had to use public transport, fantastic! And better yet the whole train was crowded, forcing you to stand being surrounded by people bumping into you. All this just to give a lecture in business at Edge Hill University, how did you managed to get yourself roped into this? Oh yes for your public image and to gain better contacts in England. At least there was one good thing about being in England and particularly in the North West not many people knew who you were so no screaming fan girls, just yet. When you established your company here you will be swamped again by crazy girls, so you had to enjoy what you can for the time being.

Suddenly the train lurched and caught you off guard, unlike the many of the other commuters who obviously knew the train moves better, you went backwards, your legs crashing into something, making your fall back and your head crashed into something soft, causing a surprised gasp come from above causing you to look up into the a pair of very pretty sapphire eyes. "Are you alright?" A voice asked softly, snapping you out of your daze what was wrong with you? You have never just stared like that before. "I'm Fine!" You replied gruffly struggling to get back on your feet as you realised you have fallen over this girl's suitcase, but it was too crowded for you to get up, making you growl angrily as you continue to struggle. Hearing a tutting sound, you felt someone's hand came under your arms to help you up. "I can get up myself!" You snapped and to your surprise the girl snapped back. "Yeah you are doing a fine job about getting off my suitcase!" Which just infuriated you more, but you found your footing when she continued to help you up on your feet. "Next stop Liverpool Lime Street. This is where the train will terminate. "Finally!" Both you and the girl said at the same time, glaring slightly at each other, making the people around you look nervous being in an enclosed situation. However thankfully the train had stopped and everyone began moving off the train and you didn't have to continue glaring at the girl, who looked so sure of herself, as she carried her large suitcase and wheeled it down the station towards the entrance holding her ticket to be inspected. She did look gorgeous though, wearing jeans and a long short sleeved shirt, to keep her cool on such a warm day.

Shaking your head you scolded yourself. You cannot surrender yourself to these impulses, you cannot show anyone weakness ever. Especially to a girl, if you did they would know your secret, they would know that you were inexperienced they would know and inform to the press or use it against you, so you can never allow someone that close, which ran the risk of them printing other things to make up for the lack of girls in your life. Why couldn't the press just focus on your success in Kaiba Corp rather then looking into your personal life? You walked through the security gates and basically you had no clue where to go next, as people just rushed by you. That was then you saw the girl from your train, great you had to bite the bullet and ask. "Hey! Hey you!" You called out in a softer tone then you normally would have used, only because you needed the information. You raced after her as she didn't slow down and she looked at you wearily, looking around her to make sure there was a police officer in sight probably. "What?" She simply said in an irritated and agitated tone, obviously very eager to get away from you. "Look I am trying to find my way around here and I'm- I'm not entirely used to public transport..." You couldn't believe it you were babbling, you had to stop now! "I bet you aren't Seto Kaiba." Your heart stopped, you have been recognised, damn it all! "You know who I am?" You asked cringing how stupid you sounded. "Of course I do. Not many people would but I follow the dueling world." The girl sighed softly as she just stood there waiting impatiently. "Well? Where are you going?" She asked you expectantly. "Oh some place called Ormskirk..." You replied, feeling completely vulnerable now, which you did not like. You waited for the ridicule, the snide comments, but they never came. "You're lucky because I am going that way now come on we don't want to be late." She replied picking up her bag again and began to walk down the escalator, leaving you behind just for a minute, looking stunned that someone actually was helping you willingly. "Hey wait!" You called out after her, being very self conscious of yourself of having to rely on another.

"Ticket." The girl simply said as you finally caught up with her when she reached barriers to go to another station. You quickly searched your pockets for the orange rimmed ticket and followed suit after the girl, sliding your ticket into the barrier to allow you through, and once again went down the escalators towards the lower station. "Right it doesn't matter what train comes now, we only getting off at the next stop." The girl with luscious, long chocolate brown hair with blonde highlights and the gorgeous blue eyes you couldn't stop from staring into, waited patiently, reading her book, glancing around her ever so often to make sure who and what was going on around her. Soon enough she closed her book, which was a well used book because you couldn't see what the title was a long the spine because it was opened so many times, and a train arrived. You staggered back a little as people were practically clambering to get near a door. You were certainly not use to people not paying attention to you and having to fight to get into transportation. "Come on or I'll leave you behind!" A soft voice spoke softly with a humoured threat as the girl grabbed you arm and gently pulled you to one of the doors that was less crowded and managed to get on the train before the doors had shut. Thankfully the carriage the two of you were in was fairly quiet, but the girl did not sit down, she just stood near the door and waited, in turn you just mimicked her, wondering why your heart had pounded and was still pounding after this girl had taken your arm and guided you onto the train, and you didn't even know her name.

Before you knew it you were at the next station and your arm was taken again and was led to the third station. "How many are there now?!" You exclaim slightly baffled that anyone can understand such a complicated route that was the railway. "Last train, goes all the way to Ormskirk, promise, it takes a little getting use to. But I suppose to be the first and only time you will be using public transport." The pretty girl spoke reassuringly, but in that same, held back tone, as if she is still weighing up whether or not to like you, or just to tolerate you. "Yeah... I suppose." You just replied neutrally, as you boarded the third and final train to reach your destination, the pretty brunette sat down moving her suitcase out of the way. Well you came this far with her... "Would you mind if I sat here?" You asked with a sense of nervousness, why You were Seto Kaiba! You don't get nervous especially around girls you couldn't afford to. "It's a free country." She spoke with that same humour again, putting her hand forward towards the chair in a friendly gesture, taking out her book once again and began to read, and allowing you to just sit down as the train began to move. There was not much you could do but look at this pretty girl as you were in a tunnel, and there was no one else in the carriage as you two were.

"I can't be THAT interesting to look at." The girl's voice broke the momentary silence, without even looking up at you from her book, as the train continued to go through the tunnel, making you realise that you were just staring at her, you had to cover this fact quickly. "I was just thinking... You know me but I do not know your name." You asked cautiously, which caused the pretty girl to look up and you noticed her cheeks coloured a little bit, which just made her so delicious, good grief what was wrong with you? "Sorry. My name is Carrie, Carrie Morrison."

(Carrie's POV) Why were you blushing for crying out loud! He only asked your name. But you never realised how handsome Seto Kaiba truly was, now you understand why girls fawned after him, but there was the distinct possibility that he was gay. Well that was the speculation in all the papers about him, what did it matter to you, he was a great duelists, and you enjoyed his duels immensely, even though you were one of the very few people in England to actually know who he is as a duelist and as the CEO of Kaiba Corp. "Well Carrie Morrison, I don't say this often perhaps not at all unless it to my little brother, but... thank you for your assistance. I will compensate you..." You immediately went on the defence when he started to say this, taking you by surprise that he was actually thanking you. "That won't be necessary, I have comfortable means myself, just your gratitude, however grudgingly given is enough." You babbled softly, obviously taking him by surprise causing you to smile softly. "You didn't think you were the only one who was well off did you. Don't get me wrong what I have is family money but I do not plan to squander it. It's my Grandfather's money to be exact, and I inherit if and when he passes from the mortal realm." You suddenly stopped realising you were still babbling, causing you to blush again and open up your book, retreating into the realms of magic, battles and love. Aware once again you were being watched by those gorgeous sapphire eyes which just took your breath away, even though they have been studying you with great length and even held a moment of distaste when the two of you bumped into each other earlier on. However when you looked up and before you could say anything, the train jolted just as it was about to leave the tunnel, causing the lights the switch off and you to fall forward into the handsome young man who was too taken by surprise when the train jolted and was forced further back into his seat.

You felt an overwhelmingly warmth fill your body as you crashed into Seto Kaiba, he felt so good, and good God he smelt delicious, but you quickly snapped to your senses and thanked the heavens that the lights had switched off or he could see you blushing like crazy right at this moment. "Sorry! The force shot me forward." You spoke quickly and softly, pushing yourself away from his hard body, causing nothing but naughty thoughts to cross your mind, making you blush even harder as you returned yourself back to your seat. i Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to experiencing some technical difficulties so we are asking you to remain calm and bare with us at this time./i The driver announced over the speakers causing you to sigh and also Seto Kaiba to sigh in frustration in unison. "Great I'm officially late now and that means there was absolutely no point me going to the University now!" Seto declared angrily, shuffling a little and from the little light you could see, her folded his arms in complete and utter frustration. "Well at least you are not missing one of the most important lectures on your course! Besides I really wanted to get all my unpacking done before tonight." You retorted, folding your arms in a similar manner, then something dawned on you a little. "What lecture were you going to take Seto?" You asked softly, being very cautious with the fact that you have used his first name. There was a momentary silence and then his deep voice filled the carriage, but it was calm not the sort of tensed, grinding of teeth indicating you overstepped the mark. "Business in Society. Why do you ask?" He asked curiously, his features were still darkened from remaining in the tunnel but you could sense a curious and surprised look had crossed his face, causing you to smile and laugh lightly in amusement. "That is the class I am in, well what I am late for now anyways." You simply replied, leaning against the window waiting patiently for the train to be up and running again. "Well... I can go over what I was going to say..." Seto spoke slowly, the confidence that you have come to be familiar with was now absent from his tone. "Really?" You spoke with a smile, unable to believe that you were going to have a lecture right here, right now with Seto Kaiba. "Well it's not like we can do anything else?" He added, in an irritated tone. He was definitely not the sort of person to wait around.

You were amazed at the kind of devotion he had for his company, and Seto had given you many ideas on how to improve your coursework and your grandfather's business. But also you couldn't stop yourself from looking into his eyes as the lights came back on and the train continued on its journey after 4 hours of just sitting in the dark, and outside was beginning to become dusk. That's when it came to you, "Um where are you staying whilst you are in Ormskirk?" You asked Seto curiously. "I was suppose to be staying in one of the rooms at the University but the probably is they thought I was a no show. Great! Now I have to find a phone, get picked up somehow..." "You could stay at my place if you like?" You suddenly suggested surprising yourself as well as the handsome brunet sitting in front of you. "That won't be necessary..." He began but you interrupted quickly, "Really, well you're on public transport and you are not ringing for your ride right now so I believe that you are stranded right?" You summed up, noting Seto Kaiba looking away from you, and were that a very slight blush crossing his cheeks. "Look if you are afraid of me hitting on you, I won't..." The train stopped and you stood up ready to leave him behind. "I know you aren't down like that." Then you walked away leaving the train station, quickly followed by a stunned and confused Seto Kaiba.

"Hey come back here right now! You can't just say that to me and walk off! What are you suggesting?" He demand as you walked towards your student home, which you owned, your grandfather bought it for you because he didn't like the idea of you sharing dorms with boys. "Come on Seto Kaiba, it's pretty obvious and frankly I don't particularly care your sexual orientation. It's not a big deal and I don't see why people make it a big deal." You replied walking backwards answering Seto, and then turning towards your door. "Now wait a minute!" You felt a strong hand grab your shoulder and spin you around, pinning you against the door. "I don't like what you are insinuating! I am not gay Carrie!" Seto spat out venomously, his warm body and face was inches away from yours. "Seto, it's alright. I'm not going to tell anyone, I mean who am I going to tell?" You replied softly and reassuringly, unable to understand why he was being so defensive, you were so sure he was. "I am NOT gay!" Seto insisted furiously. "Seto..." But before you could say anything warm, soft, passionate lips came crashing into your own in a fiery kiss that took your breath away, causing you to instinctively wrap your arms around his neck. God he felt so good, especially as his body came closer to yours as he wrapped his strong arms around your waist. You were beginning to lose yourself as new feelings were being brought to the surface, you wanted to get closer you wanted to hold him tighter. Is this what a real kiss makes feel like? "Now do you believe me?" Seto gasped breathlessly as he pulled away from your lips slightly. "Yes!" You gasped back, bringing your lips together in another fiery kiss. What was wrong with you? What was this overwhelming desire?

Seto's body slowly pushed against yours, pressing you against your front door, his arms pinning you in place as he hands pressed up flat against the door. His entire being was gloriously warm as he pressed right up against you, his hard chest right up against your soft body. With an overwhelming impulse, you hands left his neck and you enlaced your fingers into his gorgeous chestnut brown hair causing a very deep, very low groan to come from the back of his throat, and his body came even closer to yours. God you wanted more! No man has ever made you feel like this before not even your ex. He had never brought you on the same level as Seto did, perhaps he was the one you would allow yourself to surrender to. You pulled away from his delicious hot lips slightly with the need for unwanted breath. "Are you coming in or what?" You asked breathlessly, with a smile, when you felt Seto's hot breath breathe against your lips softly. "Yes." He whispered so softly, you could barely hear it. Slowly he pulled away from you as if he was very reluctant to do so, allowing you to turn around and open the door to your student home. "I'll get the spare room ready for you. The bathroom is just down the hall on your left, and I'll try and find something you can wear for bed." You tried to act calm and cool, but all you wanted to do was turn round, slam Seto against the wall and kiss him again, you wanted to feel his hard body against yours, you wanted to feel that fire and passion again. You wanted share your vulnerability with Seto as he was to you, because from just that kiss, he was holding back, you couldn't tell but why? "I appreciate you hospitality." He spoke slowly and his voice seemed slightly strained as he was in deep thought or concentration. "No problem. I'm going to take a shower, make yourself comfortable, and I will be down in a little while ok." You asked turning around, to indicate the living room to him, he simply nodded and made his way to sit down, as you went towards the stairs, unable to stop thinking about how good his lips tasted against your own.

(Seto's POV) Oh God! Now you have done it! You've let your guard down! You have foolishly let your guard down and now you wanted more of her. More of her kisses, more of that sensation, more of her soft body, her warm skin. Thinking about it all... you moved your hand between your legs and pressed down lightly willing yourself to calm down and for yourself to go down. You never really experienced a fully fledged hard on before and GOD it really did drive your hormones crazy and make you ache for more of Carrie's touch. Maybe she would allow you to relieve your burden, she doesn't seem the type to go to the papers and announce a kiss and tell story with you. Mind you, not many of them do look the type to do that but they did. God what were you suppose to do? _Damn it go down! Go down!_ You pleaded to yourself desperately, but whatever you did, did nothing to calm you down. Oh no! What were you going to do? You were in the home of a stranger and you were like this. This day was not going well for you at all.

"OK. Sorry for taking so long, I was just sorting out your room as well. Um I had a bit of difficulty finding you something to wear for tonight though, do you think you could manage?" You heard Carrie's sweet voice speak from the door causing you to cross your legs quickly in an attempt to hide your secret, as you turned to see her standing there at the door way and what you saw just made your hormones go ten times worse, good God she was so hot! Her legs just seem to go on forever as the reached a pair of light blue pyjama shorts, and her breasts were appeared to be just perfect behind the thin strapped, light blue top she was wearing. Every instinct you had was telling you, screaming at you to attack her with passionate kisses, to pull those thin clothing of hers off, and disregard your constricting ones and relieve yourself of your virginity and this overwhelming ache once and for all. "Are you alright?" Carrie's voice spoke up in slight worry, working you totally the wrong way, as you clung to the fabric of the couch desperately, and at the same time trying to not make it obvious. "I'm fine, just fine." You replied unable to hide the strain in your tone. "Are you sure? You're sweating like anything!" Carrie continued to press and you soon felt her soft hand place under your hair and pressed against your forehead, as she stood right in front of you. God she really shouldn't have done that because right now you couldn't stop yourself from looking at her breasts that were straining slightly against her top, causing nothing but wanton desire and ache to flow through your member causing you to tremble to a little and your breath to become a little shallow. That was when you felt a change in the air, her silence was not of reassurance or worry. You looked up into her gorgeous blue eyes to see that she had seen you looking at her breasts so hungrily, you couldn't stop a blush of shame cross your cheeks, you were in waters you have never been in before, you were way in over your head and now you were going to face punishment for your foolish action.

But nothing came no yelling, no slapping, instead you watched her eyes move from yours and look down, resting on the tent that had produced itself so poignantly between your legs, causing you to realise you have uncrossed them to accommodate Carrie to get closer to you, revealing what you have been trying so hard to hide. You could feel your face beginning to burn with embarrassment you looked up from your unfortunate position to apologise but you were immediately met with her hot, tantalizing lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, oh goodness you wanted that again, as in an natural movement, you wrapped your arms around her pulling her forward onto you, this action caused a deep groan to come from the back of your throat as her lower body just rubbed your pleading member softly. All rational thought was beginning to disappear from your mind, all you were going on was sensations and basic instinct, as you began to drown yourself in the hot kiss that was becoming more and more passionate, before you knew it her tongue was beginning to plunge into the depths of your mouth to meet yours, which you desperately fought back in return, rubbing your tongue vigorously against hers, allowing you to win back your dominance, as you were allowed access into her mouth. Who knew that morning when you fell, you were bound to taste sheer heaven.

As fiercely powerful this kiss was you could feel something messing with the zipper to your pants, what could it be? As much as your curiosity was pleading to be satisfied, you didn't want to release yourself from this kiss, it was too good, you were forgetting everything, for this moment you were like every other late teen. Experiencing the throes of passion for the first time, however there was another factor that you did not account for, the need to breath, you had to pull back just a little, until the fiery kiss was broken, allowing you to breath and look to see what has unfastened your pants. There were Carrie's hands poised at the opening, as your member continued to ache with desire and fire. You couldn't take your eyes of her hands, you were willing them silently to keep going, you wanted to see what she was going to do, you needed to feel what she was going to do. But they didn't move, they stayed exactly where they were which just caused a small groan to come forth from your lips in slight desperation, which just seemed to give the signal to her to go ahead so slowly, her fingers touching your skin, softly already beginning to warm up, as your member throbbed in anticipation, and your breath became shallow and uneven, watching her hand slip by the material of your boxers, slowly, so very, very slowly...

(Carrie's POV) "Oooooooooh God!" Seto's trembling, broken moan came slowly from Seto's lips as your fingers graced his soft but yet so hard member with your fingers, causing Seto to begin breathing rapidly and become shallow, his whole body tensed up as you finally taken hold of him firmly in your experienced hand. You knew how to please a man without relinquishing your virginity to them, but the way Seto was responding, caused a very powerful surge to flow through your body, and your own ache to begin between your thighs. All rationalisation was beginning to leave you as an animalistic nature was beginning to take over an unleashed tiger has been waiting longingly, desperately to be released. Slowly, firmly, smoothly you began to move your hand up and down Seto's member, "Oooh!" Seto moaned softly and trembling, his eyes closing as he slowly began to lean back his head against the couch. His breath becoming shallow, as he clung desperately to your waist, afraid that you would disappear, but you never would, you wanted to please him, you needed to please him, every time your hand moved causing another shudder, another broken moan to escape sent shivers of pleasure up your spine, causing you to want more from him then just these broken moans. Your slow movement began to increase in speed, causing a more desired effect from Seto, his moans had become louder, his eyes lids fluttering softly in ecstasy. "C-C-C-C-Carrie!" Seto moaned suddenly, his hips bucked softly by instinct causing you hand move faster down his deliciously hard felt member, causing Seto to moan out something that took you by surprise. "Awww God!! Be my first!" You definitely missed a beat in pleasing him then.

Your eyes widened softly, as his opened from a lust filled haze, fear obviously came to his eyes after your sudden mid stop, his breath was laboured and his grip loosed a little from around your waist. He had never been with another woman before. Of course not, he has never been seen with another girl before hence the speculation and your assumption. And now you knew why, he was afraid, afraid to allow this secret to be revealed to the press, afraid that his reputation could be tarnished with a scandal. You slowly moved your hand again down smoothly along his member as you leaned forward to his ear, hearing another delicious moan come from his hot lips. "OOOOOOH!" "Be my first?" You whispered so softly into his ear, immediately hearing a gasp of surprise from the handsome brunet that has begun to surrender to you so fully and you to him right from this very moment. "But... you're... oh dear god! So good at this!" Seto breathed and moaned, as you continued to move along his swollen member, sensing him to come towards the edge of his limits. "I have never gone further then this and I have never really allowed another man to touch me." You whispered so softly, a blush creeping across your cheeks as you pulled away from Seto's now throbbing member. Leaving Seto's panting to just fill the silence, "C-Carrie?" Seto stuttered a little possibly from nerves and the fact he was trying desperately to compose himself a little. "I'm sorry I..." You began but were cut off by a hot kiss, which caused something to let loose inside of you. "I want to be with you..." Seto gasped inches from your lips again after he crushed his against yours so passionately, "... but I'm- I'm not sure h-how..." But he soon stopped after you interrupted him with your own fiery kiss, you needed more you wanted more and he was allowing you to be with him.

"Follow me," you huskily whispered, climbing out of his lap. Seto tried to catch your lips again as you ascended, but you were too fast for him causing a deep groan to come from the back of his throat once again this time in desperation and need, but you weren't going to let him have what he wants just yet. Touching was only one way to heighten arousal, and you wondered how long you could prevent yourself from touching him. You walked backwards slowly, teasingly, capturing his gorgeous blue gaze with your own and holding it steady, as Seto began to follow you, his eyes filled with lust, need, longing. He suddenly moved quicker in sheer desperation to kiss you again, but as his body got so close to yours, you just stopped, and waited until his lips were so close to yours, his warm breath teasing your skin, his hands were so close to holding your waist to prevent you from getting away before you pulled away again with a teasing smile, causing Seto to groan again in exasperation and wanton desire. "Don't tease me! I can't take it!" He moaned so softly in desperation, trying to get close enough to kiss you again, but you pulled away, your entire body pleading for you to stop too and just let your basic instincts to take over and kiss him, to feel his hard, hot body against your own. "Get back here!" Seto growled in frustration as he continued to follow you. The look in his eyes so hot, so sexy, it was becoming harder and harder not to grab him and kiss him senseless, it wasn't until you reached your bedroom door that you were at the point of ripping his clothes off, and by the look in Seto's eyes he wanted to do the same.

"Enough playing! I need you!" Seto gasped in a slightly rasped voice, as he pinned you against the door, but you weren't scared, it was a need of desperation but, there was fear of being unsure whether he was being too much, is he doing the right thing? "Then what are you waiting for?" You whispered huskily, your lips barely touching his. Seto's breath was ragged, hot and heavy as if he was deciding to whether to let his desires run amok. You guessed they won when he kissed you with so much fire that you moaned into his lips loudly in surprise and with unbridled passion. Your skin was crying out for his, as it heightened in sensitivity wanting to repel the roughness of his clothes and feel the heat that was trying to escape from Seto's body. A hand was against his cheek, as he kissed you so passionately and the other was fumbling for the door handle to enter your room, so slowly, so carefully as both of you tried not to fall over as you were both unable to allow your lips to part, whilst you unbridle and unchain the hidden emotion you have both kept inside, waiting for this night, this moment to release and reveal them to each other, to the world.

Eventually you pulled back from the kiss slowly, looking into his now dark, lust filled eyes with your own seductive gaze he was wearing far too many layers for your liking. Holding his gaze for a moment you slipped your fingers under his jacket, and then pulled your gaze away, to watch what you were doing so intensely, slowly feeling his hardened muscles beneath the thin shirt he was wearing, you removed his jacket, Seto allowed the jacket to slip off his arms and fall to the floor in a dull thud, and next was his shirt to go. Catching his gaze you slowly began to unbutton his shirt, licking your lips hungrily at the newly exposed flesh. Moving your fingers from the edge of his now unbuttoned shirt, your finger tips touched his hot pale skin that was Seto's chest, sending white hot sparks to shoot through your fingers as you slowly remove his shirt from his strong, broad shoulders. Oh goodness it was like unwrapping a very special present, with each removal of each layer causing a reaction and a feeling to flow through your body like you have never felt before. You felt so hot, your touch and smell seemed to have heightened he looked so delicious, you had to taste him, you needed to taste him. "It seems a little one sided don't you think?" Seto's deep voice spoke through the silence as your eyes took him in hungrily and before you knew it his lips had captured yours and all you could see was white stars twinkling before your eyes, as your very core was on fire, your nipples were erect and hard as they pressed up against his rippling muscled chest, the only thing separating you and him from actually skin to skin contact was the thin material that was your pyjama top, which by the sensuous hands that were trying to creep up under it, it wasn't going to last very long. However something snapped within you, you didn't want to relinquish control to him, why should you? For this one night Seto Kaiba was yours and yours alone, so you will remain in charge.

You grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from your waist, trying to sneak under your top and before he had a chance to take control of the situation and still within this deep and fiery kiss, you managed to spin Seto around and pushed him onto your bed with you on top of him, breaking the intense kiss finally allowing you to pin his wrists to your bed and look at him with a fiery gaze which demanded submission. "Did I say you could touch?" You asked huskily, feeling his member between your legs, sending hot flashes and sensations throughout your entire body. "W-What?" Seto gasped breathlessly, causing you to smirk and ever so slowly, teasing yourself, you began to rub your lower body against his highly aroused member repeating the question again over his surprised and passionate groans. "Did I say you could touch?" You asked seductively, grinding a little deeper into him causing the handsome brunet to moan out. "Oh God! No you didn't!" Seto groaned out closing his eyes for a moment and then opened them again once you stopped your torture. His eyes told you everything, he was submissive to you and also there was a look of relief that you were allowing him too, like he has been waiting for so long to be submissive, just once.

You simply smirked at him, relishing in the power you held over him and to reward his act of submission you gave him a very short kiss, which left him begging for more of you. "Good boy. You can moan as much as you want and as loud as you want. I want to hear what I am doing to you." You whispered softly into his ear, teasing the shell of it before moving down to his neck in search for sensitive skin that would make Seto tremble in ecstasy, whilst you once again began to grind into his lower body softly, rubbing against his hard member, causing him to moan louder as he was deciding whether cling to you for dear life, or the sheets, after your warning. He decided the sheets should suffice for now, even though he was craving for more pleasured punishment. You smirked devilishly as you moved along his gorgeous, hot skin, which began to provoke numerous reactions from Seto's body one particular favourite of yours was the simple act of Seto bucking his hips up in desperation to cause more friction between both your bodies. "Feeling a little hot and bothered Seto?" You asked huskily and teasingly as you moved down his chest, Seto was panting heavily, trying to figure out how to deal with these such intense feelings to which you were the cause of. "Carrie!" He whispered with such strain in his tone, allowing you to smirk deviously as you arrived at your destination and captured one of his nipples with your mouth. "Awww dear God!" Seto hissed in pleasure as you sucked lavishly on his sensitive nipple, causing numerous loud groans to be torn from his throat. Especially when you captured his nipple between your teeth so softly and carefully, and began to flick your tongue against it, this action indeed got him going, as you transferred your attention over to his other nipple, practically making Seto cling on the sheets for dear life. "Oh! Please! PLEASE!" He cried out in agonising pleasure, throwing his head back against the pillow, his body bucking so slightly, you knowing exactly what he was pleading and begging for. "Do you need me Seto Kaiba?" You whispered seductively, wondering how on earth you could remain so calm, you were feeling exactly the same as him, the need to be satisfied, the need to quench this overwhelming fire that was burning in your loins. You were so wet, and so desperate for him. "YES! OH GOD YES! I'M BEGGING YOU! TAKE ME NOW! I'M YOURS! I'M ALL YOURS!!" Seto cried out, bucking up a little as you moved further down his body, down and down until you were at his legs where his need was overwhelming at first. An unbelievably large bump was greeting you, between Seto's legs, so slowly you removed his pants and his boxers, to have a proper introduction to Seto's 'friend'.

There it was, Seto's member in all his glory, pre cum had begun to show at his tip, and you could see his entire body tremble as he felt your warm breath caress it softly, his gorgeous blue eyes were watching you so intensely, willing you to take him right here, right now, telling you that he can't last much long. But still you were fully clothed. Slowly you moved closer to his throbbing member, hearing Seto's breathing increase rapidly in anticipation, letting out a trembled moan, you just grinned with mischief as you totally by passed his member and crawled back up his delicious body. "Not yet!" You whispered as you were near his face, a frustrated groan was relinquished from Seto as he just raised his hips a little when you kissed him softly, pulling back to just straddle his waist looking down at his horny form. "Tell me Seto, have you ever seen a woman naked before?" You asked seductively, removing your pyjama top from over your head, to reveal your gorgeous breasts to Seto, causing his eyes to widen in glee and slight embarrassment revealed itself when a small blush crossed his cheeks before he answered. "Not face to face. No." He replied breathlessly, unable to take his eyes off your breasts. You could help but smile slightly at the fact he was obeying your rule of no touching. Perhaps he should be rewarded?

Leaning forward you took Seto's hands in your own and guided them to your breasts causing you to let out a small moan of delight as his rough fingers, caressed you soft silky skin and nipples, causing a dam to break inside you as the warmth of your body intertwined with Seto's warmth, oh this was glorious, and this was only for starters. Slowly with your permission Seto leaned his head up towards your breasts and took your nipple into his soft lips and began to suck softly like a newborn infant feeding from his mother. You moaned lavishly as he sucked and flicked at you nipple, causing your core to burn like you have never felt before. You held his head to your breast, running your fingers through his gorgeous soft hair along the back of his neck causing a small moan to be drawn from Seto as he continued to nuzzle your breast, oh you must have him. You grasped hold of his hands and moved them down to last article of clothing you had on, looking deep into his eyes with a look of fire and desire in yours. "Take it off!" You demanded huskily, pulling his head back slightly so he couldn't see what he was doing, he could wait to see you just a little longer, much to Seto's dismay, as he whimpered softly in agony of his pleasurable pain, as he exceedingly slow, he took of your shorts with your assistance, leaving you as bare as the day you were born. "Ca-Carrie!" Seto gasped out as you refused for him to look at you. "Yes?" You asked coyly. Teasingly, leaning forward teasing his lips with yours just. "Please!" He whispered pleadingly, his entire body was trembling, and his member was pressing insistently against you. He was ready and so were you, you just have deal with one factor, the pain. You have heard horror stories about people's first time but none of them ever said that they were the dominant one.

You aligned your opening with his hardened member and just remained there for a few minutes watching the reaction Seto was giving you. He was breathing heavily as you had his wrists pinned to either side of his head, as he watched you impending movements with agonising anticipation. "Seto..." You whispered causing him to look up at you, his emotions were all over the place as a hazy look of desire had filled his head, all inhibitions were gone, all he needed and craved was you. "... You're not allowed to cum until I say so." You whispered into his ear, making Seto groan and whimper at your order that was when you suddenly slammed down on him, let out a small pained cry which mixed with his moans. You just held the feeling yourself having to accommodate such a large entity within you, breathing heavily and with your eyes closed you felt a small tingle at the tip of your nose, and a pair of soft lips touches your own with small sweet kisses. You opened your eyes and responded a little to Seto comforting kisses, he was apologising for hurting you, it didn't matter if he was the submissive, he wanted to reassure you and comfort you, possibly as well to remove that awful order on him, but he wasn't going to win you over that easily. You kissed him passionately, and began to move so slowly, to get use to this sensation, causing Seto to moan ever time you moved down on to him as the pain began to subside, apparently you had a very high pain threshold, because all you could feel now was this overwhelming warm pleasure surging through your body every time you moved and it only increased each time you moved faster.

"OH GOD! CARRIE PLEASE SAY IT!" Seto cried out in pure ecstasy, as he mimicked your movement the best he could by bucking his hips in time with you as you rode him furiously, whilst you still had hold of his wrists at either side of his head so he couldn't do anything to take advantage. "AWWW SAY WHAT?" You moaned loudly, as you entire body became hotter and hotter with each thrust. "AW CARRIE PLEASE SAY I CAN! I CAN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER!" Seto cried and then his eyes suddenly widened in sheer ecstasy. "OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I'M CUMMING!" He yelled his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he closed them, and he began to roar passionately trying his best to hold back. You rode him faster, feeling your own climax coming. "YOUR'E NOT ALLOWED TO!" You moaned back, teasingly but soon all teasing thought had left you as you were at the edge of sheer ecstasy. "OH GOD! SETO!! CUM!! CUM NOW!" You cried as your muscles clamped around him like a vice, as you were in the throes of passion and heaven. Oh it was glorious as Seto joined you, feeling an sensation of something exploding inside of you, and Seto gripping on for you for dear life, burying his face into your shoulder, his hot breath blasting against your neck as his entire body was spasm with the powerful orgasm he had experienced, and so was yours.

Surprised at the energy you still managed to have after such intense physically action you slowly rose yourself from Seto's body, groaning slightly with Seto at the loss of heat and warmth, but still you remained on top of him, finally letting go of his wrists which allowed him to wrap his arms around your back, still breathing heavily. "Thank you." He whispered so softly in relief, making you smile into his shoulder, and gently stroke his bare arm. "You're welcome." You whispered back

(Seto's POV)

You felt the sun shining on your face causing you to stir from your light slumber, feeling a warm body in bed next to you shuffle. You cracked your eyes open trying to remember the models name. Marissa? Clarrisa? What did it matter anyway, you would be gone and never see her again, slowly you got up, being careful not to wake the blonde and began to sleepily struggle to find your clothes. Yet another disappointment, you have longed for that satisfaction, you needed it, craved it. Ever since your first time four and a half years ago, you have never had the satisfaction that Carrie gave you. You were always resorted to being the dominant one, you were always expected to be, you were Seto Kaiba one girl said to you, it was expected. You finally gotten dressed and left the hotel room, perhaps you would never reach that level of ecstasy again. You both did leave on good terms, she served you breakfast in bed, kissed you good bye and not one word have reached the papers, they all believed that line dancer girl was your first time, and when the story hit the paper, it didn't bother you much because you knew.

"Hey big bro! Was it a magical night?" Your little brother teased, he was in his late teens but you could always see the young boy shining through his eyes. "Yeah it was magical!" You said sarcastically, as you settled down in the limo, resting your head back. "What's wrong Seto, every girl you have been with never really brightens you up. You have been with so many girls but yet you are never satisfied." Then something crossed your brother's face as if he realised something. "Who was she?" He asked you. "I can't remember her name some, blonde..." You began but he interrupted. "No! Not her, the one that has satisfied you. THE ONE! Who was she?" He pressed you, "I have no idea what you are talking about Mokuba!" You sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about because as soon as you got home after your time with Carrie, he noticed a change and has always pressed you about it, but you have never said, that was personal to you and Carrie. You looked out the window of the limo, watching the Domino's scenery go by, the sun was shining and you could see the park and...

"Stop the car!" You demanded, causing the driver to slam on the brakes and Mokuba almost went flying as you opened the door to the limo and ran out heading towards the park. Was she here? You could have sworn it was her. You kept running, your tie flapping in the cool breeze, finally stopping at a playground, spinning round, running your fingers through your hair. You couldn't believe it you were going crazy, how could you believe that Carrie was here?

"Seto? Is that you?" You froze, it couldn't be. You slowly turned around and there she was the most beautiful woman you have ever seen standing there before you. "It is you! Oh Seto it's good to see you!" Carrie exclaimed happily with that gorgeous smile of hers throwing her arms around your neck embracing you warmly. You caught the scent of her hair, and every detail of that night was returning to you, as you held this wonderful woman in your arms. "Carrie! What are you doing here? I thought you were living back in England." You asked finally curiosity coming over you, pulling away from the embrace slightly. "Oh well, decided to start anew here in Japan. My grandfather passed away, leaving me quite a substantial amount of money." Carrie informed you with a slight blush on her face, guiding you to sit down on one of the park benches. "Oh I am sorry to hear that." You replied softly and sincerely to her, "Oh it was his time, he passed away peacefully. Um Seto listen there is something I have to tell you." Carrie spoke looking down at her hands. "What is it?" You asked, looking bringing her to look back into your eyes. "Well you do realise it is very hard to get in contact with you, you know and well that night was amazing. Don't get me wrong I wasn't after you for anything you see..." Carrie began to babble which just made her so cute. "Carrie what are you saying?" You asked completely confused and admiring how cute she was being. "Well..." She began but she was soon interrupted by a small voice. "Mummy!!" You looked up to see a little boy wearing a blue shirt and black shorts, with a huge smile on his face, with sapphire eyes and deep brown hair running in your direction. "Hey little man! Did you have a good time with Jake and his mum?" Carrie exclaimed scooping up the little boy into her arms and waving to another mother. "Yeah! We played choo choo trains and cars. Jake has a tree in his back yard and I got this..." He displayed a small hand with pride, which had a cartoon character yellow plaster covering a cut to Carrie. "Oh Luke! What am I going to do with you hm?" Carrie exclaimed happily. "Nuttin because you love me!" The little boy exclaimed happily making Carrie laugh. Was this her child? "Luke this is my good friend Mr Kaiba say hi to him." Carrie stated introducing you to the little boy, "Hello Mr Kaiba. Mummy can I go play on the roundabout?" The little boy said happily. "Of course you can! Just stay where I can see you ok" Carrie stated happily, putting the boy down and he ran off to the playground.

"You're a mother?" You asked in surprised as you watched Luke begin to play. "I am." She said so softly as you just couldn't take your eyes of the little boy, he just seemed so familiar to you. "So you're married then? His father must be proud of such an energetic boy." You asked slightly down hearted, you had hoped that maybe, possibly... "No I'm not married, and I don't know about his father being proud of him but I sure am. He is so smart and funny. A real character my little Luke is." Carrie replied carefully causing you to look at her. "You mean he doesn't know his father?" You asked her, curiously a little ray of hope building inside of you that there is the possibility that you might be together. "He... well sort of knows about his father, he knows..." Carrie looked in yours eyes fear there for a moment. "... that he is a successful businessman, and he does love him very much." She said softly as you completely froze. "I'm- I'm..." You babbled softly, trying to process what she had just said. "Seto listen to me I am not asking for anything I am not wanting anything from you. You can have as much or as little as you want in Luke's and my life, I have tried to get in contact with you, but as I have said you are very difficult to get a hold of. I just wanted you to know." Carrie instantly began to reassure you, placing her hand on yours, as you stared from her to Luke who had continued playing. "You, you sure he is mine?" He asked breathless as your entire world began to spin. When you asked that you regretted it by the look on Carrie's face, but she bit her lip and looked like she was mentally trying to answer the question without biting your head off. "You're the only man I have ever been with Seto. So yes, you're Luke's father. I have stated your name on his birth certificate and that is it. Like I said you can have as much or as little to do with his life, but let me tell you something. We are happy, safe and secure, you do not have to worry about anything, and I have not told another soul about who is his father other then to Luke, you do not have to take on any responsibility if you don't want to OK."

You just sat there taking all of this in, as you could barely hear your brother's voice calling out to you. "Here's my address and my number I'll let you think it over OK." Carrie spoke placing something in your hand which became a catalyst for you to finally move. You grabbed her wrist pulled her forward and finally got to taste those gorgeous lips that you have longed and searched for four and a half years. You could feel her hands run through your hair, you could feel your body heat up in the passion. She was the one, you couldn't lose her again, and now you have a... a... "Can I talk to him?" You asked softly as you pulled away inches from her lips, seeing them curl in a smile. "Of course you can." You gave her one last kiss and stood up heading towards the roundabout where Luke had sat and looked at both his mother and you curiously. "Seto what's going on?" Your brother asked curiously, looking at Carrie and you. "Mokuba..." You said softly to him, before you approached Luke with a smile and purely a bolt out of the blue. "I have a son."


End file.
